Way of a God
by Saphira221
Summary: Luffy is a young boy. He have great ambition but who would follow someone that insulted the demons themself ?


The young boy was running down a path. With his big, black eyes and his raven hair, he wasn't looking very intimidating. The little boy arrived at the end of the path, discovering a little house. The house wasn't looking very new, the roof was even having a big hole in the middle of it. The boy entered by the door, looking at the hole with interrogatives eyes. The house was having a single room, with a bed and a table. The boy jumped on the bed, making it cracked a little bit. The raven head reach to his pocket, taking a single photo showing a younger version of him and two other boys. They were looking very happy, the sun rising behind them. A single tear run on the boy's check before he wipes it. Suddenly, a knock was heard. The boy jumped on his feet, ready to defend himself. He started to slowly walk to the door, taking a single knife that was on the table. He opened the door with a BANG, causing the stranger to back up a little. The boy jumped on the stranger, knife in hand. The stranger was having red hair and straw hat on his head. He was wearing a white shirt teared in several places. His brown pants looked rather dirty and his eyes were black. He looked rather suprised, his eyes widenning at the sight of the little boy. The kid put the knife on the stranger's neck, looking at him with menacing eyes.

"Hey... Hi kid?" The stranger said, looking at the knife with a slight worried look.

"Who are you? " Said the kid.

"Well... that's a great question" the stranger said, winking at the kid at the same time. The stranger's body started to fade, making the little boy jump back.

"What the hell?!" Said the boy, looking at the pale figure of the stranger.

The stranger suddenly faded away to reappear behind the boy, taking his knife out of his hand like it was nothing. His damaged clothes suddenly changed to a white shirt half buttoned, a black cape and a pair of pants with floral motif on it. His eye's colour changed, turning to a deep red. The knife in his hand started to tremble, suddenly shattering in a thousand pieces.

"That was a nice, sharp knife you had. Too bad that you don't know how to properly" The men said, looking at the boy, his eyes full of pity for the kid.

"Don't pity me ! I don't care about that knife ! It's just…" The kid lowered his head, tears filling his eyes quickly.

"You are a pretty tough one, kid" The red-head said, proposing a hand to the kid to help him get up.

"I... Who are you?" Luffy whispered, accepting the stranger's hand.

"Maybe I will tell you my name if you tell me yours first ? " said the men, smiling brightly .

The kid pouted, thinking about the deal the older men proposed him. Should he tell him his name ? He could always lie about it… After all, that men was way too kind. No one was ever that kind to him. There was always that girl from the village that usually brought him some foods but it looked like she wasn't doing it because she loved the little boy. It seemed more like a… responsibility.

"My name is Luffy… Monkey Luffy" the boy said, omitting the D in his name that could make him a target. He was already having too much enemies considering his age. Adding a person to the list was not a welcomed idea in Luffy's mind.

"Now, it's your turn" the boy said, looking at the men with big, childish eyes.

"My name is Shanks. Did you heard of that name before ? " Shanks said, smiling at Luffy.

"No" lied the boy, trying to hide his awe. No one never heard that name, it was so famous ! One of the most powerful god, a _Kami kotei_ !

"Well, my full name is _Akagami no Shankusu. _I am a god, one of the four _Kami kotei_"

"…"

A/N : Wow, this fic just had one chapter and I already rewrite-ti ? Laaame ! Well, looking at the chapter, it looked a little bit too rushed. And since I don't speak english, there where many mistakes. I corrected the one that I saw. Well ! This was the introduction to my fic ! Thanks for reading it J Could you please review ? It would be so cool J Thanks !

-Saphira221


End file.
